Apparatuses for orienting individual components of a container treatment machine are already known from prior art. DE 10 2009 035 880 A1 shows orientation systems for orienting treatment modules attached to a container treatment machine. Two optical aids that are embodied, for example, as a laser pointer, are for this provided at the treatment module and marking fields on the container treatment machine, which can be arranged, for example, in the frame or on the rotor of the container treatment machine. The orientation can be determined and—if necessary—corrected by determining the respective distance of treatment modules from the marking fields provided. However, this approach has proven to be extremely complex, since respective marking fields and a laser pointer must be provided for each treatment module.
Furthermore, DE 10 2011 112 281 B3 shows an apparatus for treating packaging materials, where individual container treatment modules are provided which can, for example, be fixed to each other by connections. However, there is a risk that slight misalignments occur when fixing the individual modules among each other that must then be compensated by way of a readjustment method. This can possibly be very time consuming.
Starting out from prior art, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an apparatus for orienting components of a rotary machine, where this apparatus is to enable the easiest possible orientation of the components of the rotary machine and is at the same time to be integrate in the most structurally simple manner into rotary machines.